Akatsuki Drabbles
by Satou Kimura
Summary: Short Stories of all members of Akatsuki. Akatsuki & OC
1. Chapter 1

White Butterfly

**White Butterfly**

A Deidara Drabble

--

Butterflies were the omen of death; everybody knew that, it was just common sense. Everybody knew, except her. Butterflies were so light and pretty, how could they represent something like death?

Hana watched as the warm crimson liquid gushed out of the wound in her stomach. She almost laughed. She had been on the brink of death so many times it was almost funny to watch. She refused to die at a time like this and so she believed she would not.

The handsome blond male attempted to stop the blood, _anything_ to stop the bleeding.

"Dei…" Deidara gulped.

"Yeah… un, I'm here."

"Can you get me the white butterfly? The one on your shoulder."

"There is no but--"

Deidara frowned, and then realization dawned on him. He did it, did it so he could see her smile again.

"Sure, I'll get you the butterfly, un."

And so she did.

"T-thanks."

She closed her eyes, and they did not reopen.

--

Hana was dying, saw butterfly (omen of death) that Deidara couldn't see, Hana dies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomenasai**

"Yuki…" Tobi said his voice deeper than normal, seeming that his voice broke in a matter of seconds.

That voice… it irked her ears. Where was the cute Tobi she loved? She loved the way his endearing voice called her name, sometimes exaggerating the 'yu', making her name longer than necessary. She couldn't help but to ask who he was. _Please, say Tobi, say you were mucking round, and then I'd just laugh, like we always do. Maybe even a smack round the head…_

"…Madara."

_No_…

"Madara…? Uchiha Madara?"

"No, it's just Madara."

It was too much for her to compromise, where was Tobi? What could she do? Accepting Madara would feel like throwing Tobi away…

Madara, Tobi, Madara, Tobi, Madara…

"Sorry…" she shook her head, pushing his bared torso back.

_They had gone so far; she almost thought she was at the gates of heaven…_

Madara…

_But they were locked._

"You're not the one that… that I love…" She gathered the sheets around her, as she spoke, covering her slender, exposed body.

"No, Yuki…"

"You're Madara, the one I love is Tobi-chan…"

"Yuki… I can change…"

"…sorry." She looked away, attempting to hide the tears that fell, burying her face in the sheets that covered her.

He opened his mouth, about to speak, but decided against it. His mismatched eyes darkened as he stood up. A swish of cloth and he was gone.

He might pretend to be Tobi, but he's Madara, and she would label him as Madara, not Tobi. Tears fell freely as she thought of this, falling on to those snowy sheets. What was there to do…?

_Nothing_.

All she could do was to wait for the waterfall of gems to stop flowing, as the sheets adopted a deeper shade of gray.

_Sitting alone, feeling sorry._

"Gomenasai…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Picky, yes? **

A Sasori Drabble

Although no one believes it, Sasori liked girls.

In fact, he loved girls.

It was just that he was a very picky person. Extremely picky. Almost 'He-could-never-get-a-girl-in-his-life' picky. He was just _that_.  
All he wanted was a girl who was strong, and well spoken. He wanted a girl who would look at his art and smile, and compliment him. He, oh, so wanted a girl that would be the perfect looking doll, but without the strings.

"S-sasori-sama..." Tsuki called lightly, stepping into his room, as he was pondering the type of girl he wanted. He looked Ki-chan up and down and tilted his head a little to the side.

She was softly spoken and very submissive.

She was beautiful, yes, almost too beautiful, a work of art.

But she was also blind.

So she couldn't very well look at his art work. She did smile when he explained it to her and described it. She always did say that he had the best voice and that she could imagine him out so well.

But she was just the opposite of what he wanted, yes?  
"Ki-chan, come here."

So she did.

He hugged her tight and planted a kiss lightly the top of her head, and her sightless crystals widened and cheeks were dusted with a delicate shade of pink. He looked down at her again and admired what an air she had about her.

Look who he had fallen in love with. Someone completely out of description.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eunuch?**

~Itachi drabble~

* * *

"Itachi?"

Aquamarine eyes turned to meet dark ones, a single question burning in her eyes, in need for and immediate answer.  
The Uchiha only closed his eyes briefly, his non-verbal way of saying, 'go on...'

"Are you and eunuch?"

The sepia haired girl looked completely serious while the single male in the room just choose to ignore the question,  
just because of how plain stupid it was, choosing to continue reading the book in his hands.

The girl frowned, although she was used to her senpai constantly ignoring her presence, it didn't mean she liked it.  
If he wouldn't answer, she might as well have a look herself. As if to prove to her point, she took a step forward, her brown hair making a slight 'shush' sound at the sudden movement.

Itachi flipped the page of the old book with his slender, pale fingers, carefully, as if the pages would tear at his touch.  
His eyes moved from the bottom of the page to the top, his half-lidded eyes once again fully open.

She faltered slightly. _Okay... maybe if i asked again... nicely...?_

"So then... em... Itachi-senpai...?"

He moved slightly to the 'Itachi-senpai'.

_Ahh... so it's working?_

"Please can you tell me if you are an eunuch?"

_He chuckled slightly. Since you asked so politely Yume-chan..._

The sofa gave a slight sound as he stood up. Placing the book on his seat, he walked to the petite girl. When he was in front of her, she looked up at the dark haired male questioning, with large baby blue eyes. He bent down. Black met blue. Their lips met briefly, before he answered her,

"No."

Her ocean eyes widened, before she chuckled lightly. Her arms snuck round his neck.

"Good."

* * *

Sorry for the slow updates.

Thanks for staying with me!

By the way... Drabbles are supposed to be short. So stop saying stuff like:

'wtf? so short!!!'

If I want to write a oneshot, I will write it, but this is a collection of DRABBLES.

D-R-A-B-B-L-E-S

Got it?

Anyway.

Stay with me till the end of this collection!

~Satoukimu


	5. Chapter 5

**Similarities**

**Yahiko Drabble**

* * *

'Do you like Konan-san?'

Yahiko glanced up unfazed by the question.

'Why would you think that?'

Rei frowned, biting her lip.

'Just answer me. I'm not going to use it against you. I can't. I just—'

'I do.'

It was obvious that Rei was too weak to use Konan against himself, but the man knew that she could easily tell others. The only reason he spoke the truth was because he was guilty.

'Oh. Knew it.' She grinned. She was so similar to him.

'...how can you be so happy?'

She was locked up in a makeshift prison. Unclean and solitary.

She was just so honest. So happy.

A tear slid down his face as Yahiko felt the girl hold his right hand in her small palms.

'I don't have much time anymore—' Yahiko knew, he had personally saw her chakra weakening by the day. He was surprised to see her still here.

'—so I thought I should tell you—'

There was a violent cough and the hands on Yahiko gripped a little tighter a bit before loosening briefly, and she whispered:

'I really really love you. Thank you for being with me.'


End file.
